


Baby U (You are already in all of my mind)

by zekewastaken



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tutoring, did you know yuqi used to wear glasses pre-debut?, mentions of trigonometry stuff i don't understand, minnie just hates math but loves listening to yuqi talk, yuqi is a smart girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekewastaken/pseuds/zekewastaken
Summary: Yuqi comes over to help her girlfriend with Trigonometry, except Minnie can't seem to pay attention.ORMinnie gets distracted easily, and Yuqi has the patience not to throw a textbook at her face.
Relationships: Song Yuqi/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Baby U (You are already in all of my mind)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't remember anything from my Trigonometry class (except triangles and x), so I searched it up and even referenced a tutorial in the first bit. Pls don't pitchfork me if you find any errors c':
> 
> (And yes, I took a line out of "Blow Your Mind" because I was listening to the album last night while drawing.)
> 
> Unrelated, but Yuqi wearing glasses/shades should be a thing.  
> @Cube, pLEASE. I'm desperate T_T

“Alright, unnie. Let’s get started.” Yuqi said as she pushed up her glasses. “For this problem, we’re gonna solve for x while it’s in the denominator.”

She put a neat number one below the question and wrote the first equation beside it. “So here we have sine 32 degrees equals 14 over x. Since we can’t solve for x in the denominator, we have to times both sides by x and—”

The rest of her explanation goes unheard by Minnie, who zoned out as soon as they started on her cursed worksheet. It’s not that she didn’t want to pay attention to Yuqi (quite the opposite, really). But rather, she hated math with every fiber of her being. If it were up to her, she’d gladly avoid it for the rest of her life.

That said, she’s thankful she wasn’t taking up Calculus this year with some of her other batchmates in the STEM strand. Truly the perks of being a Humanities student—although she’s still required to take math subjects like Trigonometry and Statistics.

The mere thought of them caused Minnie to groan loudly, interrupting the Han girl mid-talk as she was showing her how to divide for x. Her cheeks immediately colored from the accidental slip-up, and she sheepishly glanced at Yuqi who was frowning her way.

“Unnie, are you even listening?” She asked with a raised brow.

No, Minnie was in fact not listening to her. And she made it clear by averting her gaze while chuckling nervously.

“Uh, n-no…?” She stuttered. It sounded more like a question than an answer, and her blush only deepened when Yuqi shot her a reprimanding look in response. As if she were a mother scolding her child for disregarding her instructions.

Call her whipped, but Minnie found it to be rather attractive. (The look, okay? Not the “mother-child” analogy. Gross.)

“If you don’t understand it, you can always tell me.” Yuqi reminded her as she leaned back on the chair with her arms folded across her chest, her expression softening. Minnie cleared her throat.

“Okay, okay. Yeah, I’m sorry.” She hastily apologized while waving her hands in front of her. Like she’s trying to erase her girlfriend’s disappointment. “It’s just easier to follow along when you’re explaining it to me. But after that… I’m not exactly sure of what to do.”

Yuqi tilted her head. A cute habit she did whenever she was confused or perplexed about something—such as Minnie’s ineptitude to understand such a simple concept. Or maybe it’s only her thinking this way.

The Thai wondered if she ever questioned it in her mind, but was too nice to actually say it aloud in fear of hurting the older girl’s feelings. Minnie wouldn’t blame her if she did, though. Yuqi _is_ a batch lower than her, after all. And yet, she’s still more advanced in Trigonometry than the other would ever be. Shuhua included.

(Then again, Yuqi did enroll at one of the most prestigious schools in China and was ranked among the top 100 during her last year. So, she shouldn’t be too surprised.)

“Alright. We can start slow then.”

The Han girl slid over a piece of yellow paper and deftly drew a right triangle with each point marked as A, B, and C respectively. Then labelled one of the angles on the adjacent side as theta, the opposite side as x, and the hypotenuse with a function Minnie doesn’t recall ever seeing. Staring at it just made her head hurt.

“Do you know how to find x here?” Yuqi tapped her pencil on the diagram.

Minnie almost shook her head. Nope, nada. She didn’t have the slightest clue. However, she _does_ eventually answer her. But not in the way Yuqi was expecting.

“Right there.” She joked while pointing to the x labelled at the bottom, shamelessly grinning when her girlfriend fought the urge to groan. In her defense, Minnie couldn’t help it. She was getting incredibly bored and wanted to hype things up a little. Even if her definition of “hype” was fooling around with her homework and giving the younger girl an aneurysm.

_“Unnie.”_ Yuqi gave an exasperated sigh, though Minnie could hear it transition into a breathy laugh as the corner of her lips quirked up. At least a part of her found it funny.

“Okay, no. I don’t know how.” She threw her hands up in surrender. “Can you teach me?”

And so began the fifteen grueling minutes of Yuqi explaining the process step-by-step, while Minnie (as per usual) only listened to the sound of her low, tenor voice saying words and numbers that don’t actually comprehend in her brain. For someone talking about math equations and the Pythagorean Theorem, Yuqi sure has the charm to keep Minnie interested. Despite a much different reason other than wanting to learn.

In fact, it’s virtually impossible to learn anything from her girlfriend once she starts speaking. Mesmerized by the movement of those soft, pink lips just begging to be nibbled on and—

“Unnie, you’re still not listening.”

The scolding tone of an unamused Yuqi pulled her back into the reality where she belonged, and Minnie shrank under her chastising glare.

The Han girl was never any good at hiding her expressions, but she rarely ever showed her disapproval towards the Thai. It made her feel guilty. Especially when she realized that Yuqi had gone straight to her house right after dance practice just to help with her homework. Not because Minnie obligated her to do so as a girlfriend (she isn’t _that_ shallow), but because Yuqi really wanted to.

_Ah, I fucked up._

“Sorry, babe.” Minnie apologized with a small pout. Hoping to lighten up the younger’s mood, despite being the worst tutee to exist. It didn’t work. “I know I’m being a handful right now.”

Yuqi sighed again as she ran a hand through her messy black hair. The action giving Minnie the strange need to play with them between her fingers. “It’s fine, unnie. Trigonometry isn’t easy to grasp anyway.”

_Except for people like you._ She wanted to say—however, the last thing they needed tonight was a petty argument over a misunderstanding. The thought held no actual bite or venom to its words, and was simply an off-handed comment that stated the obvious.

Besides, Minnie always found Yuqi’s natural intelligence to be endearing. An epitome of the phrase: “ _beauty and brains”._ Boy, did she feel lucky.

“I promise I’ll pay attention this time.” She assured while flashing her a thumbs up and a goofy grin to accompany it. Thankfully, Yuqi smiled.

“I’ll hold you to that. Now let’s continue, shall we?” She tapped on the page with her pencil.

Minnie forced back another groan.

* * *

In the past two hours of studying over diagrams and equations, the Thai came to the conclusion that Yuqi looks really cute whenever she’s concentrating. (Yes, that’s all Minnie ever bothered to learn. Trigonometry? Psh. Irrelevant.)

Maybe it’s the way her face always lit up whenever a realization hits her, like a metaphorical lightbulb just popped over her head. Or maybe it’s the way she’d stick her tongue out while scribbling down the solution, then double-checked to see if she did it right before explaining the process to her. Eyebrows furrowed and her lips pursed as she scratched her chin, thinking of how to get her understanding of the problem across without making it sound too complicated.

Either way, it’s a charming sight to behold—and Minnie is forever grateful to be the sole spectator in a front-row seat. Staring at the Han girl through literal heart-eyes as she studied every little detail of her face (and not the lesson tagged in her ridiculously fat textbook). From those bright, almost almond-shaped eyes, to those biteable cheeks and those baby pink lips that probably tastes like her favorite strawberry lip balm…

Great, now Minnie wants to dive in and have a taste of it herself. Who knows? She might’ve changed the flavor to a sweet raspberry. Or maybe even cotton-candy!

(Needless to say, she’s memorized Yuqi’s features more than she memorized the Trigonometric formulas for her quiz this Friday. Which, by the way, she still hasn’t reviewed for.)

Yuqi had caught her in the act a number of times already. Each one adding more to the color dusting her cheeks as she tried to not let it affect her (since she needed to be the responsible one between them). Same goes for Minnie, whose smile only widens upon seeing how flustered her girlfriend is under her loving gaze. Even when she’d play it off by bumping her shoulder to keep her focused.

A nigh impossible request, considering the eye-candy seated beside her. Yuqi is a temptation too hard to resist, Minnie would sin for her over and over again. It didn’t help that she was wearing such a flimsy shirt over pajama shorts exposing her scandalously bare legs.

Like, come on. You can’t just ignore _that._

“Okay, you’re clearly distracted.”

The younger spoke up after catching her stare for the nth time this evening. Pushing up her square-rimmed glasses that were sliding down her nose as she set aside the worksheet. While Yuqi appreciated the undivided attention, it would benefit the both of them if it were directed to the topic at hand.

Minnie sighed. Letting her head fall face-first onto her open textbook with a soft thump. “I’m sorry.” She mumbled into its crack. “It’s just… Watching you talk is a lot more interesting than solving for the missing angles.”

The honest admission made Yuqi sputter, and she blushed while scratching her nape shyly. A rose-colored hue spreading across her fair cheeks to the tips of her ears. Minnie peeked up from where her face was smack dab on a section about triangles and giggled at the cute display. Confident as she is, the Han girl was easy to fluster with a few compliments and flirty remarks.

“Flattery won’t get you to avoid doing your homework, unnie.”

She chided lightly, smiling when the Thai wailed like a stubborn child refusing to do their schoolwork. _Oh,_ the similarity is strong here. “Don’t get me wrong, I love spending time with you—” (Minnie blushed in return). “—but why didn’t you ask Miyeon-unnie for help? You’re both taking up Trigonometry, and she’s your classmate.”

A scoff. “Babe, Miyeon and I are on the same boat. We’re terrible at math, so we ask our smart girlfriends to teach us. She has Shuhua, and I have you.” Being the aegyo queen she is, Minnie fluttered her eyelashes to accentuate her point.

Yuqi just rolled her eyes playfully as she propped up her glasses. “Uh-huh… sure.” She deadpanned, ignoring the loud whine of protest. “What do you say we take a short break first, hm?”

Comical enough, Minnie shot back upright at the mention of a break and nodded eagerly. “Yes, please!”

Yuqi let out an amused chuckle. Telling her girlfriend to go do whatever she wanted while stretching her sore back, then wincing from the sound of a faint pop in her joints. Sitting for almost two hours straight was a bad decision.

Apparently, Minnie took her words of _“do whatever she wanted”_ as an excuse to suddenly grab her by the wrist and yank her off her chair. The strong tug causing her to yelp in surprise—but not as much as when she found herself seated on the older girl’s lap with arms wrapped around her waist.

Poor Yuqi looked red as a tomato. “U-Unnie!”

To her dismay, Minnie only shot her a devious smirk from where her chin was propped against her chest. Fighting the internal debate on whether she should kiss it away or smack it. Definitely the former, although she should save it once they’ve finished this damn worksheet.

If her _dear_ unnie would _oh,_ so kindly just pay attention for at _least_ one minute…

Whatever reprimand Yuqi had waiting on her tongue disappeared when she felt long fingers crawling up her back to rest atop her small shoulders. Rubbing slow circles over her tense muscles and working out the knots in them. A soft groan immediately escaped her lips as she slackened beneath the lulling touch, her face pressed into the side of Minnie’s neck.

“Relax.” The Thai soothed while continuing her ministrations. “You’ve been pretty stiff lately. That’s not good for you.”

“I blame dance practice.” Yuqi mumbled against her skin, eliciting a faint shiver from the girl beneath her as the warm breath hit a sensitive spot. “Miss Kwon pulled the sergeant card on us, so it was kinda brutal. Can’t really blame her since the competition is near, but I barely had the free time to relax in-between that and my studies.”

Minnie could hear the week’s worth of exhaustion weighing in her voice, and she instantly felt bad.

Yuqi could’ve went home earlier to rest. Considering that she’s responsible enough to have finished her own assignments ahead of time as compared to Minnie, who often procrastinated on them till the day before the very deadline itself. But, no—Yuqi cared too much about her girlfriend’s grades and was determined to improve them by spending her luxury time to tutor her. It was admirable, though highly unnecessary because it wasn’t the Han girl’s responsibility to begin with.

Stubborn as she is, Yuqi had insisted that it was fine and wouldn’t even listen to her complaints. “It’s a team-effort, unnie. We’re in this together.” She’d counter every time. To the point Minnie just gave up trying to argue with her.

_Still… the least you could do is listen to Yuqi while she’s teaching you. Otherwise, her efforts are all for naught._ Minnie berated herself as she frowned, her hands coming to a halt in the middle of their tender massage. Yuqi whined at the loss.

“Yah, why’d you stop?” She complained, pulling back slightly to look at the older girl and pausing when she found her lips formed into a pensive frown. “What’s wrong, unnie?”

Minnie tightened her arms around her. “I’m sorry.” She says with her voice soft, yet abashed. “I know I’ve said it enough before, but I really am. You’re already helping me with my homework, but I’m not taking it as seriously as you want me to.”

Yuqi remained silent. Listening to her woes while caressing the back of her head and threading her fingers gently between the smooth, jet-black tresses. The affectionate gesture made Minnie glance up with a certain fondness in her eyes as she hugged Yuqi like her favorite plush toy, which isn’t far from the truth since she’d always spoon the younger girl every time she slept over.

Silence filled the air around them. The only sounds being their shared breaths that filled the tiny gap between their bodies, and the subtle rubs of Yuqi’s hand still combing through the Thai’s hair and playing with its strands. By no means was it uncomfortable. In fact, it was well-appreciated after hours of extensive yammering about inequalities and other Trigonometric stuff Minnie doesn’t care to remember.

Finally, Yuqi spoke up again. “We can try adding a little incentive to motivate you.” She offered with a sly smirk. One that confused her older girlfriend, but nonetheless excited her with newfound anticipation.

“Yeah? And what would that be?” Minnie challenged as she grinned smugly, mirroring her impish expression while trailing hands up and down her legs.

It didn’t take a genius to understand the not-so-subtle implication of her act, and Yuqi resisted the natural urge to succumb to her desires. Reluctantly sliding them off her skin as dark, brown eyes sparkled with childish mischief behind thick lenses.

This is going to be _fun._

“I’ll give you a kiss for each problem you answer correctly. Until then, no kissing.”

Like a snap of a finger, the enthusiasm died in those lighter browns that stared at her in utter disbelief. _No fucking way—!_

“Say sike right now.” She begged, almost desperately. A definitive shake of the head confirmed her fears. “You can’t be serious!”

Yuqi fixed a steady gaze on her overdramatic girlfriend. Undeterred by the pouty lips and puppy eyes she was giving her. Damn these nerves of steel…

“Sorry, unnie. But we’ll never get anything done if you’re always distracted.” The Han girl stated firmly, her tone resolute with stubborn persistence. “Maybe it’ll encourage you to pay attention this time around.”

Minnie looked absolutely crestfallen. “You’re so cruel…” She sniffled.

“Trust me, I’m doing this for your own good.”

“This feels awfully one-sided, though!”

Yuqi just snorted. “Go cry me a river, the offer still stands.”

Seeing that there’s no winning for her, Minnie agreed to the proposition begrudgingly. Huffing to herself as she leaned back in her seat with an exaggerated pout. For someone who’s a couple years older, she sure could act like a kid sometimes.

“They better be quality smooches, or I’ll be very upset.” She grumbled petulantly, her hands coming to rest on Yuqi’s hips. “Is this allowed?”

To her misery, the younger shook her head once more and gently pried them away. “Nope. Absolutely no touching either.”

Whelp, that’s it. She’s going to die from touch-deprivation all because of her stupid homework.

Catching her dejected look, Yuqi leaned forward to plant a brief kiss over the bangs curtained around her forehead. “You can have me as soon as you’re done, unnie. Promise.”

Minnie perked up immediately. Ohoho, yes. She _loves_ the sound of that.

“Alright, I’m convinced.” She patted her thighs as a signal for the girl to climb off, and Yuqi laughed at the uncharacteristically serious expression on her face. “Move aside, babe. I’m gonna ace this paper like my love life depends on it!”

“Good to know.” She simpered before returning to her chair and settling her glasses back in place. “Now let’s finish this already.”

* * *

It nearly took them another two whole hours to accomplish the worksheet. Yuqi guiding her clueless, but committed girlfriend throughout the process in order for her to fully grasp the topic. After a short trial and error exercise, Minnie was able to successfully answer the last half on her own. With the promising incentive as her key motivator to push through the ungodly amount of questions littered across her paper.

Even though Yuqi had assisted her in the first two test items, she still considered them as Minnie’s own work and rewarded the Thai with light pecks on her cheek. The more progress they made, the longer those kisses became. Each one inching ever-so slowly towards her lips, but not quickly enough to satisfy her cravings. It’s a miracle how she had managed to retain her crumbling resolve near the end. Yuqi must’ve been plotting for her demise by leaving behind lingering kisses on the very corner of her mouth, which certainly didn’t do wonders for her poor, beating heart that yearned for the full treat.

Whenever Minnie got distracted by them (because how could she not?), the Han girl would divert her attention back by whispering words of encouragement while gently stroking her thumb along the knuckles of her hand. Occasionally bringing it up to brush her soft lips against them.

She even lost count of all the times she could’ve snatched Yuqi in her arms and made out with her on the spot. Further fueling her determination to _get this fucking homework outta the way._

_Focus, focus, focus!_ Minnie chanted in her head like a mantra keeping her sane as she hastily scrawled her solutions. _Ignore the Devil on your shoulder!_

Thank the Heavens, she pulled through the final problem and happily threw her pencil down after receiving an affirmative nod from the girl. She weakly let out a victorious _“hooray!”_ before throwing herself face-down on her bed, arms splayed at her sides and her legs parted to resemble a peculiar cartoon starfish.

“Praise the Lord, it’s over.” She mumbled into her pillow.

Yuqi joined in shortly after she arranged the papers and study materials on her desk, organizing them into neat piles for easier handling the next day. She rolled her eyes in fond amusement at the sight of her girlfriend’s ridiculous position. But nevertheless, she dropped onto Minnie’s back and effectively sandwiched the Thai between her own body and the mattress. Snickering at the muffled _‘oof’_ below her as she brought her mouth close to the older girl’s ear.

“Unnie~” She cooed against the shell of her earlobe. “You forgot to claim your reward for that last item.”

Minnie rolled around to face her, and Yuqi adjusted herself so that they could look at each other properly. “Oh, I certainly haven’t.” The older girl grinned, curling an arm around her waist while reaching up to take off her glasses. Setting them aside carefully where they wouldn’t be disturbed for the next hour, or so.

It’s amazing how one’s view of a person could change by simply removing a particular accessory. She’d always find her cute with those thick, black spectacles on, but there’s no denying that added level of attractiveness whenever Yuqi wasn’t wearing them. From a lovable book-nerd, to a charming socialite. Quite the transformation.

As Minnie stared into her deep, brown eyes the color of hot chocolate, she could practically feel the warmth radiating from her gaze alone as their breaths intermingled. Her own eyes closing in the midst of Yuqi leaning down to capture her lips and sighing contentedly when they finally meet. Kissing each other slowly, but passionately as she tasted the familiar strawberry lip balm she’s grown accustomed to.

Although Minnie wouldn’t mind a different flavor, this one would still remain her favorite as it’s the exact same type of lip balm Yuqi had worn during their first kiss at a bus stop. Stranded beneath the heavy rain that neither of them cared about when all they could focus on was the feeling of their lips moving tentatively together. Both of them shy and inexperienced, yet oh-so in love and ready to commit to a fulfilling relationship.

Suffice to say, they couldn’t be any happier than they already are right now.

As soon as Yuqi broke it off, a small whine slipped out as Minnie chased after her. The involuntary cry sounded so pathetic in her ears, her cheeks flared red in embarrassment as she struggled to meet her girlfriend’s eyes.

Man, was she really _that_ desperate to kiss her?

Surprisingly enough, Yuqi didn’t tease her for it and instead smiled softly while fixing her tousled fringe. The tenderness in her action, and the fact that she’s looking at her like she put up every star in the universe had Minnie falling in love all over again.

And then, she suddenly remembered—

“Crap, I have a quiz in Trigo this Friday.” _There goes my happy mood…_ thought Minnie, somberly.

Yuqi chuckled as she kissed her again. Lingering for a bit longer to completely wipe away the frown on her face. It worked. “Don’t worry, unnie. I’ll help you review for it.”

The Thai grinned. “Will I get rewarded if I pass?” She asked hopefully.

“Get more than an 80%, and you’ll get more than just kisses.”

The suggestive wink Yuqi gave her was telling, and she grew ecstatic for what’s to come when she does actually pass that quiz—and she’ll do it with flying colors, mark her words.

“You’re such a great motivator.” Minnie teased as she wrapped the Han girl in an embrace, pulling her down to rest on top of her. “And also my favorite tutor.”

Yuqi cupped her cheeks and brought their foreheads together. Their lips brushing slightly as she spoke. “And you’re my favorite pupil, unnie. Even though you have the attention span of a goldfish.”

“I… can’t exactly refute that.”

“Well, good. Because I’m right.”

Now it’s Minnie’s turn to roll her eyes, but says nothing when she promptly found her lips getting busy with another pair. Through a satisfied hum, she gladly surrendered to the kiss and allowed Yuqi’s hands to tangle in her hair. Homework forgotten, and her quiz to be worried about a different day.

No doubt, she still hates math. But she has the best tutor to make it worth studying for.


End file.
